


Nobody in Particular

by Kelseyalicia



Series: One-shots for friends [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Beautiful, Dreams, Family Drama, Gift Fic, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Protective Parents, Stalker, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Voice Acting, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Everyone knows dreams are when the spirit takes flight. Most of us don't know what our dreams mean. But sometimes, if we don't know the meaning of our dreams, that can have deadly consequences for so many others.
Relationships: original character with original character orignal character and Dan Phantom
Series: One-shots for friends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nobody in Particular

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth one-shot for one of my friends Kaithunder. The character of Kai belongs to hers. The other characters are a mix of mine with my friend Spector14's as well. So three people characters working here. Enjoy the story!
> 
> Kaithunder did this picture.
> 
> Cronos- Mark Acheson- Lord Tirek- the final villain of season 4 MLP. He was draining everyone of magic and the mention of their version of Tartus. It seems to go with Death to me.
> 
> Kai- Paul Mercier, the inspiration is Leon Kennedy from Resident Evil 4-
> 
> Dreama - Nicole Oliver (voiced Princess Celestia in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

A gorgeous full moon showed brightly over a floating isle in the Ghost Zone. Of course, it wasn't the actual moon, as the Ghost Zone didn't have celestial bodies. That didn't mean a ghost couldn't make the illusion of one.

The floating island in question was known as the Graveyard, and it was home to the Ancient Ghost of Death, Cronos, and his family. Cronos's wife was the enthralling Dreama, who was the twin sister to Nocturne. Nocturne lived within half a mile of his sister's home in the Realm of Dreams. So he wasn't ever too far from his sister or her family.

The couple had a young son named Kai, who looked like neither of his parents. That wasn't unfamiliar with ghost offspring that they look radically different from their parents. Also, being a child of an Ancient well? That certainly played a role in it. Plus, when it came to the genetics of anything, who knew when random recessive genes would pop up anyhow?

Kai most resembled the Egyptian God of Death Anubis. Which made sense of giving his father was again the Ancient Ghost of Death. He didn't like it when people called him cute, as if he were a puppy. About the only person who got away with calling him cute was his mother. His father wasn't one to give pet names, but he treated his son as a young man, not a child.

Right now, he was in his residence with his mother. Technically their house was an enormous mausoleum in the heart of the island. His father was at a Council meeting with the Ancients in their Nexus, so it was just mother and son tonight. The jackal-like revenant didn't mind as he appreciated it when he and his mother had some alone time together.

Kai was occupied with making snacks as his mother desired to play a game with him. He finished getting a bowl of what looked like violet and light-green potato chips and Cheetos from the kitchen. Considering those of the Ghost Zone bodies required a distinct kind of substance to nourish their bodies, it wasn't shocking their meals looked eerie instead of human food.

"Honey? What's taking you so long?" called out his mother's musical voice from the living room.

"Coming, Mom!" as he brought in the snacks and placed them on a coffin-shaped coffee table. Then he gradually sat down on the leather sofa across from his mother, who was relaxing on the other leather couch. His mother looked nothing like his Uncle Nocturne. Dreama's lustrous chartreuse hair was as long as Rapunzel's. It made her flawless alabaster skin and azure blue eyes stand out more. On her forehead was a star-shaped birthmark.

Dreama forever wore an evening gown fashioned from blazingly colored material like liquid and light merged. Around her neck was the Moon Key; it was an extraordinary accessory with extraordinary powers. Even Kai didn't comprehend all of them.

Set upon the coffin table were nine floating black and white candles. Kai knew what game his mother desired to play. It was called Tic Tack Candle. It was the same as tic tack toe when it came to rules. The difference was it was a concentration exercise. You had to focus on which candle you wanted to play with and then will it to light.

"Come, Kai, we don't have all night. With how absent-minded you've been recent, I strongly feel a game about concentration would encourage you to find your focus anew," his mother replied thoughtfully as she finished weaving her seventy-feet of luminescent hair.

Kai had unquestionably been sidetracked lately. He'd been having peculiar visions of someone extremely tall with blood-red eyes and a somewhat sinister voice. He'd sought to disregard the dreams.

There were three reasons why he didn't inform his parents of the truth about the dreams. One, he felt ashamed because they're pretty much what humans called "Wet Dreams." What kid genuinely wants to inform their parents they're having those kinds of dreams? The second reason he'd never been precisely great at sharing things with anyone in general as he was a rather private person. The third and final reason? It was almost like whoever he was dreaming about was commanding. He did not tell anyone about his dreams.

Consequently, he kept his muzzle shut about them. Instead, he decided to put all his focus into his mother's game. His mother was a lady, so of course, ladies first. Dreama closed her enormous eyes and smiled. It only took a second before the candle in the right upper corner was lit with chartreuse energy. "Okay, now your turn, son."

Try as he might, Kai couldn't light one single candle. He growled like a canine in disappointment. His mother was doing her best to be composed and understanding to him. "Kai, please calm down. You're letting your emotions get the better of you. Try counting down from ten." He did as his mother said, but he still wasn't thoroughly calm. "I don't want to play this dumb game anymore," he informed his mother gruffly.

"Okay, it doesn't seem your in the right mind to play anyhow," as she waved her hand, and everything disappeared from the table. She smoothed out her apparel before adding, "Although I want you to fill out your dream journal tonight. You've not been keeping it for two weeks, and you know how upset that makes me."

Kai didn't like making his mother upset. His mother insisted he keeps a dream journal because she and his Uncle Nocturne were the Ghosts of Dreams. Therefore being half a Dream Ghost, they felt it was of the essence to keep track of his dreams.

"Okay, Mom, I promise to transcribe my dreams down in the morning. Now may I go to bed?"

"Sure. I need to go on patrol anyway. It's the witching hour, and you know that's when my powers are at the most effective."

"Yep, from midnight to four am, your powers are at the most influential. Also, when its a full moon, your capabilities are at their zenith."

"That's true," as she fingered her Moon Key necklace. She kissed her son gently on his forehead, which made him flush. They could hear somewhere in the distance Clockwork's clock tower chime the hour. At the twelve bongs, his mother's necklace radiated vividly, and a crescent moon shape door appeared. She flashed her Moon Key to open in, then crossed over the gleaming threshold.

"Happy dreams, Mom. Now, if I could only have happy dreams tonight." He went to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He was out like a light.

"It was so freezing. Some would say more frozen then Death itself. It was an absolute sensory deprivation—no light or sound, which made it all the scarier. Suddenly, out of the blackness came that voice, the voice that sent shivers up his spine for more then one reason.

"Kai! Come out, come out, whoever you are! You know you can't hide, Kai!"

"Who is there? Who are you?"

"Kai," the voice called out alluringly in the obscurity.

Steeling himself, he followed where he thought the voice was coming from. Eventually, he saw a pinprick of light. Shielding his sensitive eyes, he trudged through it. Gasping, he saw he was in a crater of what had unmistakably been a city only a short time ago. There were wildfires still crackled with the strong scent of death and decay in the air. It genuinely unnerved him, he may be the son of the Ancient Ghost of Death, but this certainly wasn't his cup of tea.

He was in such a state of shock he didn't hear someone sneak up behind him. All of a sudden, he felt someone wrap their strong arms around his waist, and they licked his neck once before they kissed it.

He was hyperventilating, not because of what the person was doing. In fact, gay, and he at least knew who was touching him, was male. However, that didn't mean he wasn't freaked out. He freaked out enough that he succeeded in getting out of the person's embrace and flew fifty feet away. He was seeking to recover when the person who'd been holding him repeated his name.

"Kai? What's the matter, boy? Don't want to play?"

Looking up, he finally saw who had been terrorizing his dreams for a fortnight. He didn't know if he should be revolted or enamored with what he saw. Six feet tall, brawny, flaming hair, and dressed in black and white.

"Who are you? Why are you stalking me?" demanded the son of the Ancient Ghost of Death.

"Surely, you know who I am? The bond we share will withstand any changes to the timeline," the insane specter taunted him.

"You are implying your my soulmate? Well, I may honestly find you attractive physically, but you're not the ghost of my dreams," he shook his head no. He was not playing this freak's game.

"Oh, foolish, Kai, we've been together far longer then forever," the entity snickered.

"Maybe in your dreams, not mine. I want to wake up now," Kai said definitely and tried to wake up forcefully. But nothing happened. The malicious spirit before him grinned a twisted grin at him.

"You think you can outrun me? In sleep, you came to me, and you'll never be able to get me out of your mind."

"Don't be so sure about that, Dan," a voice came from behind.

The man known as "Dan" whirled around and saw an outraged mother staring back at him. "Kai, hurry! Get to the dream door! I'll deal with this abomination," as his mother and this being known as Dan faced off for a dream duel.

Not needing to be told twice, he bolted to the crescent moon shaped door and into the dream corridor. It seemed like forever before his mom came back. She looked seriously pissed off.

"Let's return to the real world, son."

"You got it."

Kai woke up in a cold sweat with all his family around him. It seemed both his mother and uncle were seeking to perform a cleansing ritual of some kind. His father looked even more hostile, which didn't fit his typical bleak and stoic nature. Finally, his mother spoke to him again. "Why didn't you tell us that monstrosity was haunting your dreams? We could've helped sooner!"

"I didn't think it was a problem. I mean, I figured I was having um...wet dreams?" he admitted embarrassingly.

"Oh, son, that wasn't a dream caused by the fact you are going through puberty," his father informed him in his typical deadpan tone.

"Then, what was it?" Kai was puzzled about why that thing in his dreams got everyone riled up so much.

"Someone was trying to use you as a gateway to come to this reality. If you had accepted Dan's offer of romance, he'd be able to possess you. Then leave his fragmented timeline and cause havoc in this world," his uncle explained patiently to his beloved nephew.

"I don't understand."

"You are most vulnerable when you are asleep, nephew. It's easier to get messages across when you are dreaming. Though the same rules of an invitation apply."

"Invitation?"

"You know, son," his mother reminded him, "Renegades and demons can only come into someone's home if they are invited. If you are foolish enough to do it in a dream, it has even deadlier consequences."

"So, who was that? And why did a feel like I knew him?"

"That son was something that all the Ancients have tried to circumvent. The one who could bring about doomsday for all worlds. It's an abomination known as Dan Phantom, an evil future version of your friend Danny."

"What?! How can that be?! Danny Masters doesn't have an evil bone in his body!"

"All things are possible given the right circumstances, son." his father informed him gravely. "Whatever you do, don't let him seduce you. It would help if you never allowed him in your mind again. Or its doomsday."

"I understand, Father. I'll work harder on my psychic protection."

"Good. Now let us all get back to sleep. I've set up protective wards throughout the island, so we shall be safe tonight," his mother informed them.

It took a month for Kai to be able to block Dan from penetrating his dreams altogether. What prevented Kai from getting into a relationship with the Ancient Ghost of Peace Harmony's child, Empathy. With Empathy by his side, he no longer could be seduced by Dan, and that abomination had no more means to get into this brand-new existence.

All was well.


End file.
